Ideal Jobs for Saiyuki
by Tensai united
Summary: eto... the title tells it all nia giggles yup! check it out nia! wat would sanzo ikkou become...? Muahah! muahah! Muahahaha!


Disclaimer:

Kai: *Speaks in megaphone* HARLOW MINNA!!!~ ^______^ long time no see nia~! 

Yuki: Yeah!~ _ *shut ears* anyway, Saiyuki doesn't belong to us!~

Kai: YEAH!!! WE'RE BACK!!~~ NAHAHAHA!!~~

Yuki: Yes we are… _ gomen na minna… this fic(this chapter) it's probably done like a few months ago… we like forgot all about it…

Kai: *nods head* hai desu~ it's short… dakara, we need yer guys help later on! Yoroshiku~

Yuki: anyway, read on~ dozo~ oh yeah, deepest apology if they're spelling or grammatical mistakes… we know they're like scattered around…

****

IDEAL JOB FOR SAIYUKI (^-^)v

Sanzo-sama! ~ as a security guard in the zoo~

As you all know, our favourite blonde monk is a professional when handling with animals… especially monkeys… _ so why not put him in a situation where he can excel his talents… no offence to animal lovers and Sanzo-sama lovers~ no animal was hurt~ so dun worry!~ this is juz a fic!~ _

It was a windy night. As usual, sanzo the security guard would patrol the zoo. Looking out and keeping the animals safe and sound. He has given up travelling to the west as he discovered that the west had nothing. They never reached there even though they're travelling all the time. Later they found out that the Bosatsu had lied to them. It was for her mere pleasure. And so, they went their separate ways…

"RROOAARR!!!" was heard a couple of times outside his office. It was very annoying. He then decided to go and check the situation. "What the hell are you roaring about damn big cat! Can't you just shut up!" Sanzo stared sharply at the lion. 

"I'm a lion nyor~ Can't you see nyor~?" the lion talked back.

"What's the difference? Both are annoying! Ch!~" he loaded his gun. "Shut up or die" pointing the gun at the lion.

"Oro?! I'm just hungry nyor!~" and roared louder. "You give me food then I'll be as quiet as a mice!"

*pioong* *pioong* "Ch!~" Sanzo shot the zebra opposite the lion. "Oh gawd!" the lion gasped. "Eat this you freaking animal!" Sanzo threw it to the lion's den. 

"Woohoo!~ woohoo!~" the lion clapped his paws. ^^;

Then finally when he gets his peace, his ears suddenly heard a chanting that was not loud but somehow he can hear it.

*in an army way, singing when they're marching* 

"Come on we can ran away,

Come on we can ran away,

Far away from this *suey,

Far away from this suey;

Oh my god this freaking monk

Oh my god this freaking monk

He's nothing but a pile of dung

He's nothing but a pile of dung

Left right, left right, left right left…….

*suey: Chinese saying for something that is ominous/cursed.

-____-### Sanzo turned to the somehow not so loud voice and saw an army of ants marching out from the zoo. "HORA!!! WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YER GOING LITTLE CREEPS?!!!" *vein bursting*

"Oh my god this freaking monk

He's nothing but a pile of dung"

They continued. Sanzo was so furious that he had to take out his secret weapon.

__

JENG JENG…..

****

"SHIELDTOX!!!"

(OZONE SAFE! ^-^!) 

"DIE! DIE! YOU SMALL FREAKS!!!" and sprayed away…

So that's how Sanzo became a successful zoo guard… somehow… ^^; no animal was heard~ think so… ^^;

Sha`Gojyo Gokiburi Kappa~ as an impersonator. (^-^)v

__

Kring… kring…-à phone ringing

Man: "Hello! Is this the famous Sha Gojyo the impersonator?"

Gojyo: "Yes this is him! Ohohoho~ my name is so famous now…"

Man: "Oh yes! I saw your advertise when I was heading for the toilet!"

Gojyo: "Ack! Anyway, how can I help you Mr…"

Man: "Mr Kikumaru! We want you to be at the Central Park this instance! We'll pay you as much as you want! You've got to hurry!!!! The audience is getting impatient! The car that supposed to bring the stars here went mising!!!"

Gojyo: "Any sum I want? Sure! I'll be there within 5 minutes!"

Man: "Heh? You can come so fast?"

Gojyo: "Yeah… I'm living _in_ Central Park…"

Man: "Heh? Er… Whatever! Yoroshiku!" *toot*

Gojyo sneered happily. "Finally… a work…" he sighed.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

There was a big crowd in front of the stage. Everyone was waiting for him, the star to start his concert. 

The stage was dark, without any lights on. Everyone's heart was going nuts waiting for _him_ to make his appearance. After minutes of waiting, a figure could be seen in the darkness. There, in the middle of the stage stood a pinkish red haired guy by the name of Sha Gojyo.

"KYAAAAA!!!" the voices of girls fan could be heard. Then the music started to play. 

He swayed his hair and turn….

"He was a skater boy

she said see ya later boy

he wasn't good enough for her

"KYAAA!!!~" The girls screamed at the top of their lung. "PINK HAIR???!!!" the audience exclaimed. "Maybe she dyed her hair?" one of the girls said. "WHATEVER IT IS! SHE ROCKS!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!" the girls continue to scream. Gojyo wanted them to scream louder. He loves the attention he gets from all the girls around. He flashes his ten-cent smile and winked at all of them.

"KYAAAA!!!!" they screamed louder…

"Now he's a superstar 

living on his guitar

show his pretty face

…. Huck…*ahem*… *ehem!*

Then the girls stopped screaming and the band stop playing. The audiences looked at him with hope shimmered in their eyes…

"Come on Avril!… You can do it!!!" one of the audience shouted at him, giving him moral support. Gojyo stood there sweating like a pig.

"Living on his fan… to show his corrupted pretty face….." something hit his non-working brain. "_Sanzo… how's that corrupted pretty monk boy doing…?_"

"Come on Avril!!! You can do it!!!" one of his 'fan' snapped him out of his illusion. "Aiya! Forget it!… what a waste of time!" one of the audience turned away. 

"Eh wait…!!! Wait… eh… *ehem* okay… okay… 2ND MUSIC PLAY!!!" he gave his band the "code".

Then the lights were turned off… a few seconds later…

****

"DOOOOSH!!!"

then the music starts…

"shake that thing Miss Kana Kana

shake that thing Miss Anabella

Shake that thing Miss Dona Dona Jodie and Rebacca…

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then the lights were turned on.

"KYAAAA!!!" the audiences screamed again. There, Gojyo stood just wearing leather jeans, looking all hot and sweaty. Some of his fan fainted as they nosebleed too much causing lack of blood.

And Gojyo played on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on……

So that's how Gojyo has a successful career… a stage impersonator….

!@#$%^&*()___++

Kai: (. ) they dun like it yuki-chan!!!

Yuki: (^-^)v that's okay… we tried our best deshou… ^-^

Kai: [^-^] sou desu ne… :p nyahahaha!!!~~ review nia minna~ comment nia~~!!

Yuki: the songs are pretty old duncha think? Coz this fic was written like a decade ago… that time these songs are very popular…

Kai: *stare Yuki* liar… not a decade nia~ not that long~ 5 months maybe nia? ^-^ anyway minna, we need yer guys help! We can't think of a fun job for Goku and Hakkai! Sure we thought of something, but it just doesn't fit them! Deshou ne Yuki-chan~

Yuki: hai~ dakara, we terribly need you, our beautiful readers help! Please! If you guys thought of giving Homura, Kougaiji or other character a job, please do tell us! ^-^

Yuki & Kai: Yoroshiku!~ (^-^)v peace~


End file.
